gamencfandomcom-20200214-history
Slavery cases by country
Denmark * Is Danish man a danger or hero to trafficked women?, 23 May 2011, The CNN Freedom Project India * A $110 loan, then 20 years of debt bondage, 2 June 2011, Siddharth Kara, The CNN Freedom Project Russia * Trafficking: The ordeal of a Moscow 'shop slave', November 16, 2012, Daniel Sandford, BBC :: Leyla Asherova reportedly arrived in Moscow at the age of 16 and had her passport taken away immediately. Two weeks ago anti-people-trafficking activists found 11 people who were apparently being kept as slaves in a mini market in Moscow. United Kingdom * The Communist 'Jesus': Maoist sect leader accused of keeping slaves for 30 years 'ran collective like a cult and moved into home of woman captive who later died in window fall', 26 November 2013, Rebecca Camber, Daily Mail * London slavery case: Suspects 'former Maoist activists', November 25, 2013, BBC :: A married couple suspected of holding three women as slaves for more than 30 years are former Maoist activists Aravindan Balakrishnan and his wife Chanda, the BBC understands. United States see also: wikipedia:Human trafficking in the United States Nena Ruiz (from Philippines) * Baylor University, 9 September 2004, Baylor.edu * http://www.asiafinest.com/forum/lofiversion/index.php/t18054.html * Transcripts - ANDERSON COOPER 360 DEGREES - Invisible Chains: Sex, Work and Slavery; War in Iraq; Gas Pains; Evangelical Exposed, 24 January 2007, CNN - http://edition.cnn.com/TRANSCRIPTS/0701/24/acd.02.html :: She thought she was coming to Los Angeles to care for an elderly woman. Instead, she says, she ended up working in the home of then Sony Executive Jud Jackson (ph) and his wife, Beth, whom she was to address as Sir Jud (ph) and Ma'am Beth. * Filipina Former Human Trafficking Victim Honored in US, 7 June 2014, Tina Dayrit, Kickerdaily.com * 6 charged in human trafficking scheme involving Thai workers, 3 September 2010, Bill Mears, CNN :: An indictment unsealed in Hawaii on Thursday accuses employees of a California-based company of luring about 400 people from Thailand with false promises of lucrative jobs. Many of the imported workers wound up laboring on farms under substandard conditions, had their passports confiscated, and were threatened with deportation. :: Four of those charged worked for labor recruiting firm Global Horizons Manpower Inc., based in Beverly Hills, California. ** Federal agency files large human-trafficking suit, 22 April 2011, Chelsea J. Carter, Traci Tamura, CNN ** Global Horizons Found Liable For Thai Worker Abuse, 24 March 2014, Jennifer Sinco Kelleher, The Huffington Post Evelyn Chumbow (from Cambodia), 2011 * She was a modern-day slave in the U.S. at 9, 23 June 2011, The CNN Freedom Project Ho Hsiao Feng - "Isabel" (from Taiwan), 2011 * Isabel's misery touches Taiwan, 23 November 2011, The CNN Freedom Project * Isabel case a missed chance to gain international respect, 29 November 2011,The China Post The Chinese woman from Woodbury, july 2016 * Chinese nanny beaten, starved, treated ‘like a dog' in wealthy Minnesota suburb, authorities say, The Washington Post * Prosecutors charge Woodbury women in "slavery" case, Twincities.com :: A Woodbury resident beat, starved and forced a servant she brought from China to work for up to 18 hours a day for almost no pay, according to a criminal complaint filed Friday in Washington County District Court. :: The complaint charged Lili Huang, 35, with five different felonies including labor trafficking, false imprisonment, second- and third-degree assault and unlawfully taking another person’s passport. Category:Antislavery